sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Jonic's 3
"You cant kill the darkness..." "The darkness is eternal..." "And he will keep coming back...." Five Nights at Jonic's 3 is the third and final mock parody of Five Nights at Freddy's by JonicOokami7 Like Five Nights at Jonic's 2 it does not feature Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami instead its main and only true Antagonist is The Zombified Darkness Centros the Hedgehog Plot In the year 3030 Neo Vita Nova Lab 90 has uncovered a mysterious specimen under the instructions of Mai Gallen, this specimen is thought to be the remains of one of Vita Nova's legendary evil's, You the night guard are called in to work the week unaware that old troubles are about to return in a monstrous guise... Gameplay The game runs like FNAF 3 where you only have one major threat that can kill you as well as phantoms to hinder you, however to make up for being the only real threat Darkness will take any opportunity to get to your office and kill you, using the faulty camera systems you must keep an eye on him while shutting the doors to keep him out of his path, Defense Methods Doors - You can shut a door on a camera feed to prevent Darkness from going into a room that might be dangerous for you, however you can only keep one door shut at a time and must open the previous door to shut the next, Sometimes a Door might get jammed shutting off the system requiring you to reboot, Do not keep the doors to vents shut for too long as they may cause a ventilation error which causes Phantoms to occur much more often, Should a phantom attack the vents will disable requiring a reboot. Telephones - You can activate Telephones across the building the draw Darkness towards specific rooms, however Darkness and certain Phantoms can disable phones requiring you to reboot them, Camera - Your main defence, you have full access of view across the Labs to keep track on Darkness, however they will sometimes crash on their own or through a phantom Characters Main Unnamed Player character Phone Guy Darkness Centros the Hedgehog /(Zombiefied resurrection) - Only one who can kill the player and main antagonist Phantoms/Guests Unlike FNAJ1 and FNAJ2 Guest Characters will be added as the nights go on as Phantom Characters, these characters cannot kill the player but will temporarly hinder them (0/6) Others Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Mentioned Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - Mentioned Professor Pere Gallen - Mentioned Mai Gallen - Mentioned Mechanigan - Mentioned Nights Night 1 Phone Call - "Hello? Hey pal, just checking up on you on your first night, listen i know i had good faith when i got the higher ups to put you here from janitor but this job can get really really important sometimes, especially when we got orders from Mrs Gallen over some new sample the eggheads are researching, But the main thing is for me to help you on your job, You can use this new fangled Camera system to check all around the labs, you can even activate the telephones and shut doors with it... though you might not want to do it too much, it could really screw up the system requiring a system reboot. and i know this place can get... spooky at night which can really mess with your head, good thing the vents are there to give you fresh breaths huh?. Anyway i'll leave everything to you, good luck and catch you tomorrow" *Tutorial Level Night 2 Phone Call - "Hello? Glad to hear your first night wasn't problematic, however... i take it you didnt get the memo?... *laughs nervously* OK how do i say this gently, you know that specimen i mentioned last night?.. Well it turns out its actually the remains of a great villain from the Legendary hero Jonic's time and its somehow come back to live as some monstrous abomination which proceeded to slaughter and eat many of the scientists... management have decided to put the labs on Quarantine to cage the creature, bad luck eh? Well do not panic, here's what you can consider doing, the creature is attracted by sounds so you may need to use the telephones to draw it close to the room... though this creature may disable it requiring you to reboot them via panel. you may also need to close vents to keep it from getting to you, remember not to keep them closed too much. Ill be sure to keep in contact with you.. just be careful tonight ok?" *Darkness becomes active Night 3 Phone Call - *Darkness Difficulty improves slightly, Phantoms appear Night 4 Phone Call - *Darkness Difficulty improves greatly, Phantoms become more frequent Night 5 Phone Call - *Darkness Difficulty Improves intensely, Phantoms become very frequent Night 6/Nightmare/Final Night *Darkness Difficulty is maxed, Phantoms are max frequency *When Night ends Darkness breaks out of the lab and is claimed by Mai Gallen following into I.B.S 3000's plot Locations Neo Vita Nova Lab 90 has these areas Office - The Players location Cam01/ Hallway 1 Cam02/ Hallway 2 Cam03A/ Sample room Cam03B/ Computer room Cam04A/ Storage Room Cam04B/ Autopsy Room Cam05/ Computer Room Cam06/ Capsule Room - Darkness Starts here Cam07/ Vent Cam08/ Vent Cam09/ Vent Gallery I will return.png| the first teaser depicting Darkness's eye - By JonicOokami7 You cannot forget.gif| the second teaser depicting an 8 Bit rendtion of Darkness's laughing face - by JonicOokami7 I wont let you.gif| the third teaser depicting the same 8 bit face but with half of his skin gone - By JonicOokami7 A Thousand Years.png| Zombie Darkness Returns.. - By JonicOokami7 Trivia *This is the most canon of the FNAJ series being tied into I.B.S 3000